Dwarves of Nidavellir
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Usual allies of the Asgardians and Light Elves; formerly ally of the Frost Giants | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nidavellir; secondary in Svartalfheim | BodyType = Squat and stocky | AvgHeight = 4' | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Squat, stocky bodies | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Nidavellir | PlaceOfBirth = Nidavellir | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 103 | HistoryText = ]] The Dwarves tended to be craftsmen and farmers who maintained friendly trade and peace relations with the Gods of Asgard, even though they were also known for sending minor Asgardians to the Trolls as slaves. Dwarves dwell in the realm of Nidavellir one of the Nine Worlds of Norse mythology. Nidavellir was part of the landmass where Asgard, Alfheim, and Vanaheim were all situated. The Dwarves' alliance with Asgard originated after the All-Father Odin fended off a Rock Troll invasion in Nidavellir. As a gift and as a symbol of the bond between these two realms, the Dwarf King Eitri gifted Odin a nugget of raw Uru. This nugget of Uru was later given back to the Dwarves by Odin when he had used it to trap a sentient storm known as the God Tempest, so they could forge it into a weapon, the magical mallet known as Mjolnir. In an early Ragnarök era, the Dwarves reared one of their own to be like Thor and assembled a massive army of Dwarves and Frost Giants in Nidavellir to invade Asgard. The army was disassembled by Thor and the Warriors Three, and the pretender killed. Dwarves crafted such legendary Asgardian weapons as the spear Gungnir and Stormbreaker, although it was the magic of Odin that imbued these objects with their special enchantments. Dwarves are the race that have crafted most of the weapons and enchanted items for the Gods. Before Uthana Thoth came to Nidavellir, the Dwarves had left, save for the seers, abandoned by their kind, who suicided in the instants before the invaders came. During the War of the Serpent, Odin Borson let Tony Stark have access to the forges of Nidavellir, and created an arsenal of Uru weapons to combat the enemy forces razing the Earth. In order to acquire his own enhancements, Tony merged the systems of the Bleeding Edge Armor with Uru, turning it into the "Iron Destroyer" until the battle ended. When Odin left to Asgard, the enhancements of the Uru weapons and the Iron Destroyer were gone, so Tony vented the Uru from the suit's structure and gave it back to the forges along with the rest of the weapons to be melted. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Dwarves possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. The Dwarven seers are precogs among their kind. | Abilities = Skilled warriors, blacksmiths and engineers. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = The seers are driven insane by their gift. Also, their flesh turns to stone in sunlight. | GovernmentType = Absolute monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Iron Age | CulturalTraits = Craftsmen and farmers | Representatives = * Alfrigg * Brokk * Dvalin * Eitri * Grerr * Kamorr * Kindra * Screwbeard * Sindri * Splitlip | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dwarves of the Ten Realms Category:Nidavellir Races